1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of audiovisual content.
2. General Background
Audiovisual content (such as movies and video games) may be distributed with ratings to indicate whether or not the content is considered appropriate for a particular age range. For example, the rating “PG” from the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) indicates that parental guidance is recommended for a movie. The rating “PG-13” indicates that a movie is recommended for children that are thirteen years old or older. The rating “M” for video games means the games are recommended for mature audiences.
Some movies, such as animation movies, may be intended for children but have a few scenes that are inappropriate for young children. For example, a movie that is rated PG may only have a few scenes that contain violence or explicit language. As a result of a very small portion of the movie being inappropriate for young children, parents (and other caretakers such as older siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, teachers, etc.) may decide not to purchase tickets to a movie, a Blu-ray disc or DVD of the movie, an Internet-streamed version of the movie, or the like. Accordingly, content producers such as movie studios lose opportunities to sell content to certain consumers and collect additional revenue.